Tadrill
“Brutish fiends that could be worthy servants for the expansion.” -The Unified Order of the Galaxy Hostile Xenos Handbook The Tadrills (The Order Classification: Erratus deus, God’s Mistake) are a carnivorous sapient species of pseudo-saurian reptiles. They are one of the species living on Gaia and a member species of the Confederation of the Peoples of Gaia. Tadrills are found in the Sol System. Outside of Gaia and the Sol System, Tadrills are the key species in the Tadrill Zone, the largest conservation area in the Orion Arm. They preserve planets via having fleets of their ships patrolling star systems or rarely, the native species allowing the Tadrills to live alongside them. Biology Tadrills are physically imposing aliens to face. Standing at approximately 5 to 7 meters (16 to 22 feet) tall and weighing in at 5 to 7 tons, they not only tower over their human allies but the majority of their alien and mutant allies. They have thick, harden scales covering their arms, legs, and back as natural armor covers. Even their gray underbellies are extremely resilient to damage. Tadrills are humaniod in shape but this build wasn’t their original build. Tadrills were originally quadrupedal and lived a lifestyle similar to the rauisuchians of the Earth’s Triassic era. One of the earliest conquers, a long-extinct race of genetic engineers only known as the Engineers, modified the Tadrills to be bipedal for their own purposes. Unlike other species who encountered the Engineers, the Tadrills were left alone as surrounding planets had little to no Engineer structures. Heavily muscled and possessing animalistic brutality and strength, Tadrills can rely on close combat to defeat their enemies. Some xenobiologist have questioned the origins of their great strength. The most accepted theory is that their former homeworld, Kell’Ed, had a higher gravity compared to Earth alongside the countless genetic modifications done on the Tadrills have allowed their strength to be unprecedented by a majority of species. Surprisingly, Tadrills are omnivorous but meat makes up a majority of a Tadrills diet. Tadrill’s canines are large and strong but it makes eating relatively difficult. Tadrills will rip flesh with their front teeth and start pulling in the meat into their mouths. They use their powerful molars to crush and make disgesting the meat easier for them. Consuming fruits that takes less work compared to meat as a Tadrill can skip the shredding stage and use their powerful molars. Although their strength is a noticeable characteristic of the Tadrill, Tadrills are highly intelligent. A Tadrill’s brain is similar to a human brain although there are several differences. The limbic system is far more complex than ours and the parietal lobe is heavily developed. Tadrills can remember countless objects, places, and people by scent alone. Tadrills can understand and speak numerous languages although it is a little difficult for non-Tadrills to understand the low and gravelly voices of Tadrills. Tadrills reproduction is similar to marsupials. The female Tadrill has pouch which she carries the eggs and drillbits, young Tadrill. A typical female Tadrill has one to three drillbits. Tadrills have a relatively short childhood compared to other sapient species as it takes a drillbit only five years to reach physical maturity and eight years to reach sexual maturity. This was a product of one of the former conquers trying to use Tadrills for their personal army. Category:Xeno Category:CPG Category:Alien Category:Common species Category:Sapient Species Category:Reptile